


The Letter

by ughisaac (Shwatsonlocked)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Spoilers for 3b, allusions to Allisaac and Scallison, post s3e24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwatsonlocked/pseuds/ughisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closure a letter can provide is sometimes not closure at all. But sometimes it's exactly what you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I, as well as many other fans, am feeling cheated that there was no goodbye between Scott and Isaac. Which is why I took it upon myself to write a sort of fix-it fic. Can be read as pre-slash (which I encourage as a Scisaac shipper). I'm not sure if it feels finished to me but neither did 3b, so here we are. Comments, kudos, etc are appreciated!

He finds it, tucked between his pillow and the mattress. The paper is folded, with crinkled corners, like Isaac had begun to crumple it and decided not to before hiding it and leaving. It hurts, that Isaac left without so much as a goodbye.

 

He doesn't read it until two days later, hoping that there's an explanation that makes this new hurt okay.

 

Black pen is scrawled across a piece of torn notebook paper in Isaac's messy cursive.

 

_Scott-_

 

_I can't stay. You and your mom were more of a family to me this year than I'd ever had but I can't—_ there's some indistinct scribbling that he can't read—.  _Can you say goodbye and thank her for me?_ _I_ _know you weren't really okay with me and Allison and she wasn't either I think. It's why I can't stay. You're a better person than I am. I can't stay and watch you grieve her when she died in your arms. This town's taken everything from me. Boyd. Erica. My mom. I can't stay and let it take me too. I don't know if I'll be back, but I'll never forget what you did for me. You were my Alpha, Scott, and my friend, but I can't stay._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

Maybe Isaac had the right idea, leaving the death trap that was Beacon Hills, but Scott can't. He has to stay. Has to protect people. Allison would stay.

 

Allison shouldn't have stayed and Scott… Scott can't blame Isaac for leaving. He only hopes that he'll come back someday.

 

 

 


End file.
